Mary Jane meets the moon (DeviantArt tf)
Page 1: # We see the top of a very tall building, as Gwen Tsacy in her spider man 3 outfit walks out of the stairs to Mary jane saying that she's been looking everywhere for her and that they need to talk. Mary Jane is in edge of the buikding wearing a green tucked in button shirt and a blue skirt, and is looking at her left hand which has a bend age other it. She's wierded out, as her body feels so strange tonight, her hand has been throbbing like crazy and starts to question what happened last night. # Mary Jane also says that she finks she's getting a fever and that she's sweating despite bieng night and in the middle of winter. # Gwen approaches Mary Jane asking if she's alright and how longs she's been out for. Mary jane with her bandage hand on the ledge turns around saying that she has no idea. Gwen is then fascinated on how big the moon is, and says she casting a shadow from it. # Mary Jane then turns to see the moon, and says she remembers something about it. # She the. Starts to clench her bandage hand tightly as she says the moon is so powerful. # We then see a buttons up view of her, as she says she's burning up, and Gwen calls out her name. Page 2. #Mary Jane looks up at the moon her eyes are now yellow, she says she feels that she is out of breathe, and that she feels a burning in her. #Mary Jane grabs her hand in massive pain, as she says it's coming from her hand, Gwen who is standing behind her aksks if she ok. #We cut to Mary Janes cut hand which is starting to twitch around as she says, that it hurts to much. #Mary Jane opens her hand it's now slightly bigger, but has a numb on the center, and Mary James nails are now small claws. Mary Jane says that the cut on her hand feels like something is coming out of it. #The palm of Mary Janes hand resembles a paw, with her nails now wider and sharper having moved to the center of her hand her fingers are more numb, and her thump is shorter but larger. She says the moon is pulling something out of her. #Mary Janes hand is now gigantic it s now one large paw with short numb fingers with sharp claws and the bandage around her hand has comple torn. Mary Jane yells out for help saying she can't hold it nack and it's taking control of it. #We see a close up of her face it has green eyes. Mary Jane in her head says that her mind is going away and she can barely hear Mary Jane yelling for her, she can even smell her fear. She then quietly says Gwen. #Gwen then turns around and yells at Gwen to run. Page 3. # Mary Janes face is slightly more Caine then before her left hand is a gigantic paw, and Mary Jane looks at her right hand which is going threw the same metaphoraphis its growing claws. #